Happiness for the Eternally Lost Boy
by Cadissy-Kun
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki has always had a miserable life. After an accident with Shampoo and Ranma, will Ryoga finally be able to get that happy ending he deserves? (Rating might go up in time)


Happiness for the Eternally Lost Boy.

Chapter 1: _Scaredy Cat_

The fact that Ranma was even engaged to Akane always angered Ryoga. The way he treated her didn't help. He had the best girl in all of Japan, and he didn't even want her! He'd always go off and flirt around with other girls and do god-knows-what with them. It was disgusting. Then he'd turn around and do nothing but insult poor Akane. Ranma would lay insult after insult onto her, andRyoga just couldn't stand it.  
"How can he do that to her?! My poor Akane.." Ryoga thought. He was on his way to the Tendo household to challange Ranma yet again. "Damn that Ranma.. When I see him, I swear I'll.. I'll.. I'll bust his stupid little head in!" He roared. While this won him a few curious stares from those around him, he payed them no mind. He was used to it. The boy stopped for just a moment and looked around. "This isn't right." He grumbled "Where am I know?!". He turned and grabbed the closted shoulder he could find. "Hey, do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?". The young girl turned to look at Ryoga and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Ryoga? When did you get back in town?" She said. It was Akane Tendo, the love of Ryoga's life. "A-A-Akane?! What are you doing here?" he sputtered. Could t really be? He was right here with Akane, in Nerima? Ryoga just couldn't believe his luck.  
"I'm just out doing some shopping for Kasumi. You know, you aren't too far from our Dojo." Akane said, breaking Ryoga out of his astonishment. "Eheheh... Really? You're sure?". He was so directionally challenged.. Just getting into the same city was amazing for Ryoga, let alone getting so close to their home. It was amazing he could get it so right this time, ad even run into Akane. Also, that idiot Ranma was no where to be found.  
"Hey Ryoga, since I'm so close to my house, would you find coming back with me? I'm sure you're pretty tired and could use some rest." Akane said. Ryoga thought his heart might curst with happiness. "Y.. You're inviting me?" He said, his voice quiet now. "Of course, silly! You're always welcome at the Tendo Dojo!" Akane replied with a smile. Ryoga stood there, frozen as Akane went to pay for the items she had picked out for Kasumi. She began to walk in the direction of her home, but she turned back for a moment to look at the frozen boy. "You coming or what?" She said. Ryoga jumped and looked to Akane. "Y-Yes!" he shouted. He followed close behind her, his movements slow and stiff. He kept his gaze stuck to the ground beneath him. He didn't dare look up at Akane, for fear she might catch him staring at her. "Oh Akane.. Why are you so nice to me? You'll get my hopes up.." Ryoga thought as he let out a sigh. He finally looked up as they got to her front door.  
Before Akane could even open the door, however, girl-type Ranma came bursting through the door screaming. "AKANEEE~! she yelled as she hid behind Akane, who looked rather annoyed. Just then, Shampoo came running out after Ranma. "Ranma~ Why you run from Shampoo?" she squealed. Angered, Akane glared at Shampoo and she came to a stop. "Okay, What, exactly, is going on here?!" She roared. "N- Nothing, Akane.. She's just crazy!" shouted Ranma. "Ranma you weakling! You can't just hide behind Akane, deal with your own problems!" Ryoga said, glaring at the frightened Ranma. "I'd shut upif I were you, P-chan!" countered Ranma, her face growing smug. "What? Where's P-chan? Where is he, Ranma? Tell me!" Akane looked around, looking for her beloved pet piglet. Ryoga blushed and shook his head. "Shut up, Ranma! Don't call me that!" he yelled. "Both you shut up! Shampoo getting impatient. Now, come on Ranma. You become Shampoo's husband, yes?" Shampoo cut in, Ranma and Ryoga both going quiet. Ranma shook her head. "No way, Shampoo! I already have a fiancee,.. Akane!" she shouted. Ryoga rolled his eyes as Akane turned to Ranma, her face going a little red. "Ranma..".  
"..And she's _horrific_ enough! I don't need a cat wife to top it off!" Ranma finished. Both Shampoo and Akane glared at her.. "Ranma..!". both were mugh too slow though. Ryoga punched Ranma right down to the ground. "Ranma you jerk!" he roared. "Ow! Ryoga, I-!" Ranma got up, but Shampoo cut in once more. "If Ranma won't marry Shampoo, maybe this will change his mind!" Shampoo smirked as she brought out a bucket of water. Ranma scoffed. "What's that gonna do? I'm _already_ a girl." she laughed as she brought her hands to her hips. "This no ordinary water, Ranma. This from Jusenkyo. Shampoo no know what spring, but she'll find out, yes? Unless Ranma want to marry Shampoo now.." She said, her japanese as terrible as ever. "Ha! No way, Shampoo. No stupid water is gonna make me- Kya!" Ranma yelled as he jumped up, dodging a cold splash of water. "Hold still!" Shampoo yelled, now angry. "Ranma, you coward!" Akane yelled as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Akane! You don't know what sping that water's from! I could end up as something way worse than a girl! What if I turn into.. into.. a monster?!" she cried. "Face it like a man, Ranma! Unless you've finally turned into the girl you are!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma glared to Ryoga. "I'm no girl! I'm 100% male!" She said as she turned to face Shampoo. "If.. If you think some stupid water from Jusenkyo is gonna scare me, well then you're wrong!". Shampoo shrugged and splashed more water in his direction and he jumped up again, jumping into Ryoga and getting behind him. "W-Wait, Ranma! No!" Ryoga yelled just before he felt the water soak his body and knock him back. He laid there for a while, his eyes close.  
"No... No.. Akane, don't look at me.. I'm surely a monster now. Something worse than that damned pig.." He thought. He couldn't bear opening his eyes and peering up at Akane. Who knows what expression she held? One of terror? Fear? Or maybe she would laugh at him.. "Ryoga.. Ryoga! Are you okay!?" he could hear Akane call to him.


End file.
